Sweetest Girl
by WritingFromTheSoul
Summary: He hadn't seen her since high school. But how did she wind up in the L.A slums? AU Tiva. Rated M for violence and sex. Characters will probably seem OOC. No flames, please. Inspired by Wyclef Jean and Akon's "Sweetest Girl".
1. Chapter 1

He was on a case in Los Angeles, but, to his displeasure, it was in the Slums. He hated the dark alleys and loud shouts and screams from bars and the ramshackle houses.

It reminded him too much of his home.

He had been driving for hours, until he had finally gotten here. Mindlessly driving.

Tony rolled down his window. A sign that flickered to life and then faded to darkness read _Molley Inn._

"It'll have to do." He sighed to himself. He pulled in between two faded white lines and turned off the engine.

The case was exactly what he needed.

He had to get his mind off Jeanne.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_I wish I had never met you." Jeanne said coldly, storming out of interrogation and slamming the door shut behind her._

_Tony had never felt so broken._

_He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the small back box he had planned to give her mere hours before. He opened it to reveal the sparkling diamond. Suddenly, a tear fell from his eye, and fell onto the polished gemstone. A glare bounced off the stone and his tear. He watched it slide down the precious stone, down the silver, and onto the soft velvet cushion. _

_Suddenly, he made a choking noise, and fell on the table, his body shaking with silent sobs._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

He suddenly threw open the door, choking slightly with the force to keep himself from crying. It was then he noticed the bright sign. It said _The Roadhouse _in bright, glowing letters.

_I could use a drink, _Tony thought. He got out of the car.

_Just a drink._

He was heartbroken. He didn't know another girl that made him feel the way Jeanne did.

Well, one girl. But he hadn't seen her since high school.

Suddenly, Tony felt her delicate yet strong hands on his chest, gently guiding him. He could see her deep brown orbs, and he smiled, her curving smile matching his.

Until he realized he was standing in an old, godforsaken parking lot, in front of his shit undercover car.

And that he was completely and utterly alone.

The smile that was on his face was suddenly replaced with a sad, almost longing look. He then proceeded to run across the street, a fistful of cash in one hand.

* * *

He opened the door. Men sat at tables, sometimes accompanied by a lap dancer in the stringiest, thinnest getups he had seen. They laughed and yelled and slammed down large bottles and cans of beer. Tony turned away. He had remembered when this was what he used to do. Before he had joined NCIS, of course. He sat down.

"Hi, I'm Cherry, I'll be your waitress tonight." A cheery voice suddenly said. He turned around. A tall brunette stood there, clad in a short top and absurdly tight jeans. She had small apron-like thing around her waist, and was waiting on his order. "What'll it be?"

"Uhhhh…just a Heineken." He muttered. She arched her eyebrow.

"That's it? Your kind usually order more." She asked. Tony was taken aback at this.

"What do you mean?"

"No lap dances? Or pole dances? Unless you're not into the whole foreplay thing. In that case, if you're staying at that shit hotel across the way, I'll send one of my ladies over. Just tell me your room number."

Tony frantically shook his head. He couldn't have sex! It would just screw him up even more!

"That won't be necessary. Just the beer."

She shrugged. "Whatever." She turned on her heels and walked away. Tony turned to stare at the guys getting lap dances. One man had a lady quite literally all over him. She was running her hands up the length of his body, and he had his head thrown back. Tony felt…..just the tiniest bit jealous. No sex, but at least a little turning on could do.

"Here ya go." The green bottle was clunked on the table in front of him. He shook his head. "Yeah, uhh, thanks."

"You're welcome." Cherry turned away, when, suddenly, Tony blurted out "Room 4."

"What?" She turned around.

"That's my room. Room 4."

She smiled. Not greedily, not mischievously, but knowingly. She had spent years at the club. She could tell when a guy was drunk and just wanted sex, or drugged (in which case she would usually deny him anything) She could tell right now he was heartbroken, and that he needed a girl.

"All right. I'll send one of my girls over." She began to walk away before Tony yelled again.

"Who?"

She smiled. "I've got someone in mind that I think you'll like."

* * *

Tony opened the door to his room. He sighed.

It was no Marriot. It was a simple bed, with a bathroom and a shower. The bed was king-sized, and covered in a down blanket and white pillows. He walked over to the windows. To no surprise, they could be snapped shut by pulling the small lever by the pane. The curtains, which were long and thick, could be pulled together and tied. He walked over to the nightstand. Inside was a Bible, a hotel phone list, and something else. Tony pulled out the small little foil packet in the front, but then threw it down upon realizing what it was.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tony switched off the lights.

"It's open."

The door opened, but in her shadow, he couldn't see what she looked like.

"Cherry told me you ordered me?" A voice said. He couldn't place it, but it rang familiar in his ears. The slight accent, the loving caress.

"Yeah."

"Darkness?"

"Yeah. I just….." he trailed off, shrugging.

"Fine with me." And, suddenly, he was being pushed on the bed by a pair of gentle yet strong hands. A mouth was on his, the delicate tongue tracing the edges of his lips. An intoxicating scent that he knew but yet again could not place. The same hands undid his button down shirt, and gently tugged it off of him.

In the bright light from the club sign, he looked into the prostitute's eyes.

They were chocolate brown orbs that made his breathing stop and his heart rate sped up.

"Wait." He whispered.

"What is it?" She whispered. "I'm so sorry- you don't like my dominance?" She asked, concerned. Cherry usually sent her to beta guys, guys that liked girls on top.

_What has she gotten me into? _She wondered.

The woman stood up, concerned. It was then it clicked. The slender yet sturdy frame, the matching hands, the dark brown, curly ringlets that fell in a glowing waterfall down her shoulders, illuminated by the club's neon light through the window…

It all made sense now.

"Ziva?"

* * *

**Damn plot bunnys can't leave me alone.**

**Just a new thing I came up with.**

**Please, guys, no flames!**

**-Vi**


	2. Chapter 2

_The woman stood up, concerned. It was then it clicked. The slender yet sturdy frame, the matching hands, the dark brown, curly ringlets that fell in a glowing waterfall down her shoulders, illuminated by the club's neon light through the window…_

_It all made sense now._

_"Ziva?"_

* * *

"Tony?" she asked in disbelief. She ran over to the light switch, and turned it on.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was the girl Tony hadn't seen since high school, dressed in ripped jean shorts and an absurdly exposing top.

"Ziva!" Tony cried. He threw his arms around her. Ziva did the same, a tear escaping her eye. He looked at her, his expression suddenly sad. "What are you doing here? Why are you…." He trailed off, staring at her hooker getup. Her eyes watered.

"I'm sorry. I should probably go." She turned away and opened the door.

"No!" Tony cried. "Please, don't leave." He pleaded.

She paused. Then, she slowly shut the door.

"I'm so ashamed, Tony." She whispered.

"Please, Ziva, tell me what happened to the Straight-A ninja I remember on our senior year."

Suddenly, she clenched her fists. "I would like to know too, Tony! But not all of us can get jobs!" She cried out. "I've got bills to pay, a place to keep!"

Tony approached her.

"Shh, Ziva. Now, please, tell me what happened."

This was the first time anyone had actually cared to ask.

* * *

It was two weeks after graduation. She was supposed to go to college. She had a scholarship and everything. But on one condition: she continued to work for her father, the leader of an elite undercover team, until then. She did, complying with orders and not questioning his directions.

Until one day.

One day, he went too far.

She was on mission in the Slums, where it was rumored that a gang had found lodging.

Nineteen-year-old Ziva slid along the wall as a car whooshed by. She turned the corner.

"Ziva, where are you?" her father's voice rang through the small earpiece.

"Corner of Braxton and Jameson Street." She said through the miniscule mike clipped to her shirt.

"Have you found anything?"

"Nothing y-" Ziva paused when she saw the man, holding a gun, emerge.

"Ziva?" her father's voice asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"I think I have something." Ziva hissed. She watched the man walk further down, keeping to alleys. She quietly followed him, keeping to the shadows. The rest of Ziva's team seemed to appear on the street.

Ziva turned and saw her companions. She frantically nodded her head, as if telling them to back away, to wait. Suddenly, a young girl, who must have lived in the old apartment beside them, emerged, confused. She had barely taken four steps. In slow motion, she saw her companions pull their guns, and the man pull his.

Ziva screamed.

Gunshots echoed in the alley. The little girl dropped to her knees. Suddenly, Ziva was at her side, holding her as the red blossom grew on her purple shirt. She held her, sobbing, as she gasped for air.

"No! No, please!" She cried. Whether she was crying to the girl, to her team, to God, no one knows.

"Shh." The girl whispered. She took Ziva's hand in her own, bloody one. "Apparently, it is my time."

Ziva was horrified. She only looked about ten!

"No, it isn't!" Ziva sobbed.

"Shh." The girl's eyes met Ziva's, and they showed something. Not fear, not grief, not anger.

They showed determination.

Determination in that Ziva should carry on.

With a final heaving breath, the girl's eyes went blank, her hand limp. Her last breath blew up small clouds, cold from the crisp air. The hand that Ziva realized she had been clenching so tightly had gone limp in hers. She let go of her hand. Suddenly, the sun captured the glint of the small object in the hand she had been holding the girl's with.

A Star of David.

Ziva broke, sobbing over the body of the little girl. One of her male companions had grabbed her shoulders, and dragged her away, shrieking and thrashing, from the body. As the dust clouds swirled around, Ziva saw the girl's body approached by a little boy with the same deep brown hair and big eyes. She cried even harder.

* * *

Ziva threw open the door to her father's office.

"Hello, Ziva." Eli greeted her, not turning around.

"No more." Ziva growled.

"Ah, yes. Hamid told me about your little…breakdown." He sighed, almost disappointed.

"Eli, she was ten at the most." Ziva said quietly.

"Ziva, it was one child. We achieved out g-"

"She was a _child, _Eli!" She suddenly cried. "An innocent child that was killed by your men, because they shot first! And you _dare _tell me to just let it go?"

Eli sighed. "You are letting your emotions get the best of you, daughter. That is not wise."

"You're inhuman, Eli." Ziva spat. She wouldn't call him father; he didn't deserve that. "You have totally lost the ability to have emotions at all, along with your robotic assassin team!"

"So what are you going to do, daughter? Quit?" he laughed.

Ziva looked him square in the eye. "That's _exactly _what I'm going to do."

Suddenly, Eli's expression turned grave. "Ziva, we made a promise."

"I do not remember that promise including killing children." She said coldly.

"Fine, then. If you shall not follow me, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to disown you."

"I was never yours in the first place." And with that, she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"After that, I realized just how stupid I was. I had no money, no job. Basically nothing but the clothes on my back. Then I met Cherry, who offered me a job at the club, but not for what I thought." She grimaced.

Tony nodded.

"I make fair cash, just enough for me to keep a little apartment about four miles back, and to eat every day. But I hate it, Tony. But it's the only job I can get for now."

Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll never be able to fall in love." She whispered. "Never. Because who would love a prostitute?" Tears streamed down her face.

Tony tilted her head so that her eyes met his.

"I'd love you, Ziva. No matter what happened."

She turned away. "You must think I'm disgusting."

He shook his head. "No. I understand."

She stared at him. "How?"

"You're doing what you have to do. You always were a hard worker, Zi." He winked.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You don't have to, you know."

"Don't have to what?"

Tony looked off. "Stay here. You can come with me, get a job in D.C as an agent." He smiled.

Ziva, however, shook her head. "Of course I can't. They'll know, Tony. My name is on file."

He cupped her face. "I don't want you to have to do this. Please, Ziva."

"No, Tony. I can't leave here."

"Yes, you can! You can make a new life for yourself! You don't have to live like this!" By this point, Tony's voice had risen to a yell.

Suddenly, Ziva's lips were on his, tracing, seeking entrance. He opened his, and their tongues slapped against each other. Suddenly, Tony broke the kiss.

"Please, Ziva. Don't make me leave you here."

Ziva stared at him.

Then, she nodded slowly.

"Okay."

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**

**I'm excited for this one!**

**Please, please review you guys!**

**Love you all! **

**-Vi**


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry was worried beyond belief.

She sat at her desk, running her fingers through her hair.

Ziva hadn't signed in yet from last night. She was the get-it-done-and-go kind of girl. She hated this job, anyway.

So why hadn't she checked in yet?

Cherry was worried. She remembered the night before, when Cherry had brought up the job for Ziva.

* * *

"_Hey, Ziva?"_

_Ziva stuck her head around the corner, her bag already slung around her shoulder._

"_Yes, Cherry?"_

_Cherry shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, I know it's your night off but…"_

_Ziva arched an eyebrow. "But what?"_

"_There's a guy out there. His name is Tony. Ziva's, he's real torn up. I think he just came off a rough relationship."_

"_So what?" She had come fully around the corner. She had already gotten out of her hooker outfit and was dressed in a plain brown tee and jeans._

_This was Real Ziva, not Hooker Ziva._

"_So, he could really use a job tonight."_

_Ziva rolled her eyes. "Great. You want me to play therapist to this guy." She turned to go out the door. Suddenly, she stopped._

"_Wait, what was his name?" She asked._

_It was Cherry's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Tony. Why?"_

_Tony. _

_The name brought back old memories. _

_Her favorite memories._

_She remembered the polished emeralds of eyes, staring into her own, his ruffled brown hair. His well-toned skin and his broad shoulders that were big enough to keep her safe wrapped around her waist. She remembered his scent, not of cologne, but of a slight aftershave. They were standing in something garden-like, she couldn't remember. The moonlight cast his half of his features in shadow._

_She could feel him whispering in her ear, his stubble tickling her earlobe._

"_I love you." He whispered. Three simple words._

_Enough to make her feel loved._

"_Ziva? Ziva?" Cherry asked anxiously. Ziva had gotten a glazed look in her eye, and the corners of her mouth were twitching up into a slight smile._

"_Hmmm?" She said, giving a slight start._

"_So, will you take the job?" Cherry asked._

"_Yeah, sure." Ziva said, opening the door. "I'm going on break."_

_Ziva threw open the door, and slammed it behind her. Suddenly, she started sobbing, sliding down the side of the door._

_Reality was hitting her harder than a baseball bat._

_Things had changed since high school._

_She wasn't going to college._

_She wasn't going to graduate with a degree._

_She wasn't going to major in music like she wanted._

_She wasn't going to be a singer._

_Or get married._

_Or have kids._

_She was living as a prostitute._

_And no one would love a prostitute._

* * *

Cherry was ripped out of her deep thinking by a knock on the door.

"It's open." She croaked.

The door opened to Ziva. Relief flooded Cherry.

"You're okay." She sighed.

"Yeah." She said. "Listen, Cherry, I'm leaving."

The words struck Cherry. "What?"

"I said I'm leaving. With Tony. He'll find me a job in D.C." She said happily.

Cherry suddenly became alarmed. Ziva was one of her best-selling girls; she couldn't just up and leave!

Cherry had to think fast so she could keep her girl.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"What've I told you countless times in this business?"

"Don't screw any druggies?" Ziva said, grimacing.

"Besides that?"

She sighed. "Don't get attached."

"Exactly. And that's exactly what you're doing."

Ziva clenched her fists. "He's more than a guy looking for a quick fuck, Cherry."

"You don't know that. He's emotionally wrecked, Ziva. He could up and dump by the time you hit the D.C limits."

This thought startled Ziva. "What?"

"I said it before, I'll say it again: This Tony guy is an emotional wreck."

"Tony is different, Cherry. We went to high school together." Determination made her eyes burn like hot coals. Cherry shrank the tiniest bit; she had a pretty fierce glare.

Struggling to keep her composure, Cherry said "Things can change, Ziva. All he wanted was a quickie, and you're turning it into a romance."

Ziva suddenly became angry. She slammed her fists on the desk.

"Well, I apologize for wanting a normal life!" She cried.

"Ziva, you're a prostitute. You can't love anymore. You live in this world now." Cherry sighed. Maybe if she made Ziva think that she couldn't love, she would accept her life.

Suddenly, Ziva's vision blurred with tears. "You liar."

"I'm just stating the truth."

Ziva couldn't believe this. That sleazebag of a woman wanted her to keep working in this sick world.

"Look, Cherry, I'm leaving whether you want me or not." Ziva said coolly. "Pleasure doing business with you."

And with that, she slammed shut her office door, much like when she stormed out of her father's office so many years ago. Tears streamed down her face, but she made no noise.

_What if Cherry hadn't lied?_

Suddenly, that thought was replaced with a new one.

She was sick and tired of being told how to live her life.

For once, she was going to do something for her.

* * *

She walked out to Tony's car parked in the parking lot.

"Let's go." She said sharply, throwing her bag in the back.

Tony grinned. "You are going to _love _D.C!"

Ziva stared out at the closed club, at the life she had known the longest.

"I hope so."

Suddenly, her lips had met his, and she kissing like she hadn't before. Not roughly, lustfully, but sweetly. Caressingly.

Lovingly.

For once, she had been kissed because she was loved.

* * *

**Come on guys, pull up them reviews!**

**Thanks for all your love, please keep reading and REVIEWING!**

**-Vi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Busy as hell.**

* * *

**Ziva's POV:**

"Ziva? Ziva?"

I groggily blinked. "Hmmph?" I up at Tony, confused. Then, it all came back to me: me storming out of Cherry's office, Tony telling me how he would take me to D.C. I abruptly sat up.

"Good morning." He said softly. He kissed my forehead. Involuntarily, I blushed.

"Hey, we're almost to NCIS." He smiled wearily. Suddenly, my stomach jumped: how would they react? How would they treat me?

Suddenly, Tony's face fell. "What? What is it?"

"They will not like me, Tony. I know they won't." I said, turning away so he wouldn't see the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Hey." He said softly. He gently cupped my cheek, and turned me towards him. "They are more understanding than you think, Ziva."

"They will understand a prostitute?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They understand a lot." He said. He looked into my eyes. "They understood me."

I took out my bag with my things in it. "Can I at least change?"

He smiled. "Sure. We'll stop by my place."

* * *

The door clicked, and Ziva saw Tony walk out with only a towel around his waist. His muscles were clearly outlined, drops of water glistening on his abs.

"My turn?" Ziva asked. Tony bowed and gestured to the bathroom.

"Yours, milady."

Ziva s tepped in. She stepped inside the shower, and turned the handle.

Ziva stepped out of the shower, being careful not to slip on the tile. Then, she realized:

_I forgot a towel._

"Uh, Tony?" she called.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"I forgot a towel." She said.

"Okay, I'll, uhh….bring you one." He said. She heard things shifting. Suddenly, the door opened.

Ziva stood there, totally naked. However, he locked eyes with her. Tony took the towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Come on. Almost time for me to go." He said quietly, brushing the hair out of her eyes. He then kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

Ziva felt a small jolt as the elevator started to rise.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Ziva?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"Ziva, don't worry. I'll stand behind you, no matter what. I promise."

The elevator doors opened. Ziva felt herself shrink a little into the elevator wall.

"Come on. It's okay." Tony said gently, taking her hand.

She stepped into the building, shaking slightly.

He immediately stepped into the bullpen.

"Hey, Tony." A sandy haired man came to greet them. "Long time no see."

"Don't start crying on me, McGoobers." Tony said. The man rolled his eyes. He looked at Ziva. "New girlfriend? Already?"

Tony blushed deeply. "No, I, um-"

"Why did you bring her, DiNozzo?" A voice, sharper than steel blades, cut through the dialogue.

"Boss, I'd like you to meet Ziva David." Tony said, gesturing to Ziva. She smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

A man with steely blue eyes and short-cut silver hair stared her down. "David? As in Eli David?"

Suddenly, Ziva's world came to a screeching halt.

"He is….my father." Ziva muttered.

"Your father?" Gibbs stared.

"Not anymore." She said, holding up her head.

"Boss, she was….abandoned by her father." He said quietly.

"Tony, do not cover for me. I ran away." She said, looking the man in the eye. "Because what he did was wrong."

"Boss, can I talk to you?" Tony seized Gibbs' arm and marched him outside the bullpen, to the elevator. He stepped inside, and shut it off.

"What, DiNozzo?"

"Boss, she may be our lead in this case. She's used to be a slum girl. She knows her way around there."

"Is that why you are with her?" Gibbs inquired. Tony suddenly clenched his fists.

"You believe I would save her from the slums just for information? How low do you think I am?"

Gibbs raised his hands in defeat. "No. Why, though?"

"We went to high school together, me and Ziva. We used to be….extremely close."

"Then what?"

"Then, she just disappeared. Hadn't seen her since. I just found her, literally."

Gibbs nodded. Then, he asked.

"Do you love her?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, Gibbs. I really don't."

* * *

"Home sweet home." Tony tiredly dragged his feet across the threshold of his apartment.

Ziva, however, bounced happily, like a three year old who had just been given a cookie.

"I like your job!" She said. "Abby…she's an interesting one."

Tony chuckled. "She's quite cheery for a girl who wears all black most of the time."

He turned around, and Ziva was gone. He heard clanking in the kitchen.

"Zi, you are either starting a pots and pans band or you're making me dinner. I support whatever career path you choose, but I sincerely hope for the latter."

He heard her laugh, musical and tinkling. He smiled.

Suddenly, he was brought back to another time, another place.

_They left the loud music and the singing and screaming. The flashing lights could be dimly seen outside the window. _

"_Awww yeah!"_

"_Get some, Tony!"_

"_Shut up!" Tony yelled. His friends hooted and called to him. He turned to the brown-eyed girl beside him._

"_Don't pay attention to them, Zi." He said, hooking his arm around hers._

_She chuckled. "There was no reason for me to, Tony." She answered. Her eyes were bright, full of life. Her hair fell in long ringlets to her shoulders, and a delicate hand dangled at her side. The moon illuminated her features, but cast others into a light shadow. _It makes her more beautiful than usual, _Tony thought._

_She sat on the bench in the park, and invited him to sit next to her._

"_Senior year." She said, staring up at the white moon._

"_Yeah." He said, looking up with her._

"_A lot will change in the next year, Tony."_

"_I know it will."_

"_But…."_

"_But what? Come on, Zi! You got accepted into Washington University! You have scholarships!" He said, turning to her._

"_I'm afraid, Tony. I don't want us to ever grow apart."_

"_Oh." He said softly. He took her hand. "I promise, Ziva."_

"_You promise what?"_

"_I will never leave you. If you left for a hundred years, I would be waiting for you when you came back."_

_She ruffled his hair. "You are such a hopeless romantic."_

"_I'm serious, Ziva. Whatever place you go, I will go. Whatever happens, I will stand beside you." And he kissed her, not hungrily, but lightly. Sweetly._

Tony's heart suddenly sank.

He had broken his promise.

* * *

**Well? Come on, guys, please review!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Vi**


End file.
